Fallen Angel
by Suki-Itami
Summary: To escape the man that released an ancient side of him better left dead, Edd returns home for his college's winter break. While there, he finds Ed and Eddy aren't the reason that side of him was unleashed, but instead because of a certain jock. Kev/2D


_My first _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_ yaoi fanfic, hooray! ^.^ Please give me a little break if this comes out cheesy. (Edd __**is**__ a little OOC in this, but there's a good reason for it, I swear.)_

_This was partially inspired by the fallen angel novels _Hush, Hush _and _Crescendo_, though by no means is this a crossover. Also, hooray for AU-ness!_

…

A blonde haired boy with gray eyes hidden behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses pulled his light brown jacket close around him and held onto his jet black beret as he stepped out from a run down apartment building and a gust of cold wind hit him like a brick wall. The sun had already set, his roommates would be wondering what sleaze ball guy he followed home. (At least he'd be going home, some nights he just stayed over at the home of the guy he had slept with. Tonight was different, he couldn't stay in that rundown apartment; he could've sworn he heard a mouse!)

In the pocket of his dark blue skinny jeans, his Droid cell phone yelled, _"Droid…!"_ in the robotic voice programmed into the phone. As he walked down the street towards the apartment building where he lived with his two roommates, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Salutations Jake," he said quickly.

"_Double D, where __**are **__you?"_ The man named Jake demanded. _"Did you forget that we have a final exam tomorrow?"_

"Of course not." Edd looked up and down the street before crossing it, walking close to the entrance of a strip club. "I'm on my way home."

"_Well, just tell me where you are, and me and Andrew will come pick you up."_

"Um," he looked back at the club he just past, "next to Electric Strip."

On the other end of the line, Jake sighed. _"Damn. You should've stayed wherever the man you slept with lives, it's dangerous in that area." _He yelled for Andrew, telling him where they were going - Andrew said the same thing about the area Edd was in.

Edd turned light red. He knew Jake and Andrew knew about his going out on random nights just to find a guy to have sex with. (It mostly happened before finals, when he was extremely stressed out.) "I would've, but the apartment he lives in is really filthy. I couldn't stay there."

Jake sighed again. He couldn't believe Edd was so picky, even if it came to his own safety. _"Okay, whatever. We're on our way, so just stay there and __**don't**__ wander off with some boy toy!"_

"I won't, don't worry." Edd slid his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He leaned against the brick wall of the strip club and sighed heavily. It had been like that for nearly three months, beginning shortly after the stress of going to NYU caught up to him. He'd go to bars, strip clubs, and night clubs to pick up gay guys or guys too drunk to give a fuck so that he could go through "stress release." It worked, but it highly concerned his roommates, who were constantly scared for his safety and well-being.

Hearing the adrenaline pumping techno music of the strip club almost made him want to go back to the rundown apartment of the man he had just slept with. Edd couldn't stand the music, which is why he looked for one-night stands mostly at bars as opposed to clubs. Hell, if it wasn't for Jake and Andrew going to meet him there, he'd just continue towards the student apartments.

Regardless of the stress he received at the university, he was still a straight-A student, having no real reason to be stressed. Sometimes he shared in his roommates' concern, thinking that maybe he had simply become addicted to the sex with random strangers instead of using it as a way to relax.

A man stopped in front of Edd and faced him, the thin boy looked up at the larger man's shadowed face. "Is there something I can help you with?" He pulled his jacket tighter around his torso, not liking the looks of the big man in front of him.

"Yeah," he rested his hand against the brick wall on one side of Edd's head, "you can," his other hand was suddenly wrapped light around the base of Edd's neck, "beautiful."

Edd turned bright red again, unsure if the man could see it in the dim purple fluorescent light coming off of the sign for the strip club. "Look, I'm just waiting for my ride to get here. There's sure to be more guys waiting along this road."

"No," the man's hand tightened slightly around Edd's neck, "you're perfect."

The blonde's eyes widened. He'd been in this situation before and knew that there was no way to escape it; he should've just kept walking until he reached a safer area of the city. "My friends will be here any second, I really don't think that we'd have enough time."

"There's plenty of time," the man's voice was suddenly dark, angry. His hand completely enclosed Edd's neck and began roughly leading him into the alley next to where they were standing.

When his neck was released, Edd turned to the man and let his jacket fall open to show the loose fitting bright red t-shirt underneath. He squeezed his eyes shut, prepared to be shoved against the alley wall or onto the ground, that's normally how things went. When nothing happened, he opened one of his eyes just a bit, seeing the large man looking for something in a yellow backpack. Was he a student at the university too?

"There it is," he muttered and then looked at Edd again. "Turn around."

Edd did as he was told. It was coming, he knew it, and he just wished the man would hurry and get it–suddenly, it felt like fire he coursing through his back as the icy cold steel of a curved knife entered his back at his left shoulder blade. After the blade exited his back, Edd fell to his knees. The pain was so severe that he was just completely numb to it, though the sudden loss of blood sent him to the ground.

The man grabbed his shoulder to keep him up and then drove the curved knife into Edd's right shoulder blade. The numb feeling suddenly vanished and he had to attempt to hold down a terrified shriek of pure pain as the man stepped back.

Then, something soft grazed the inside of his wounds as they exited his back. The pain receded as Edd fell forward onto his hand and knees. He turned his head and glanced back to try and see what he was feeling against his injuries. His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful black feathered angel's wings pointing straight up to the sky before they folded over and shaded him from the small bit of moonlight pouring into the alley.

"W-What is this?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How did this happen? Is it even possible?

"I told you that you were perfect," the man said far more gentle than he had earlier. "I've been watching you for some time, and your actions definitely signaled that of a fallen angel."

_Fallen angel? An angel God cast down from Heaven? But…that makes no sense!_ Edd shook his head and then fell completely to the ground as dizziness swept over him.

The man turned and walked out of the alley as Edd's wings darted back into his back and the wounds sealed into visible scars. "You'll become used to the pain soon." Hearing those final confusing words, black surrounded Edd and he passed out.

…

"I don't see him Jake," a boy with black hair and tanned skin said concernedly. "Do you think something happened?"

"Surely not," Jake said calmly, though he really was scared. They'd been circling the block where Electric Strip was located for five minutes and they hadn't seen a trace of Edd. He pulled over to be parked in front of a bar across from the strip club. "Come on, maybe he went inside just to be safe."

The black-haired boy smiled and nodded. The two hopped out of the silver Jeep and made their way towards the strip club. As they reached the door, they looked over and saw a large man with dark red hair, pale skin, and a black tattoo of the number 69 on his left cheek running out of the alley next to the club. The front of his black trench coat was covered in bright red blood and there was a blood stained curved blade in his hand.

Jake looked over at his friend as the man ran off. "Andrew, do you have a bad feeling?"

Slowly, Andrew nodded. "Yep."

After just another moment of silence, the two ran over to the alley and looked down it, seeing Edd lying in the middle of it in a small heap. Blood coated the back of his jacket, they could tell from just looking that it was still wet. Fresh.

"Shit!" They both cursed and ran forward. Neither checked to see if there were any wounds and neither paid attention to the black feathers scattered around the small area. They just knew that Edd was covered in blood and still breathing.

Andrew and Jake picked him up and put him into the Jeep, driving off quickly to the hospital.


End file.
